Göttliche Strafe
by Blue April
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Briseis Gefühle und Gedanken während und nach dem Untergang Trojas.


**Titel: **Göttliche Strafe

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts, außer die Idee zu der Geschichte und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

**Hinweis: **Die Geschichte spielt ein halbes Jahr nach dem Untergang Trojas.

**Beta: **Cassjopaya, Denebola

**Anmerkung: **Ich hatte eigentlich geplant, dass es eine Kurzgeschichte werden soll, aber irgendwie ist es dann doch länger geworden, als ich dachte.... -seufz- Hoffe sie gefällt euch trotzdem

**Göttliche Strafe**

„_I died in my dreams, what's that supposed to mean,_

_got lost in the fire_

_I died in my dreams, reaching out for your hand,_

_my fatal desire"_

"Briseis, wo bist du? Briseis? Komm zu mir, ich warte auf dich, ich rette dich."

Briseis drehte sich um und sah Achilles mit ausgebreiteten Armen nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt stehen. Sie lief auf ihn zu. Sie war erleichtert ihn endlich gefunden zu haben. Sie wollte seine Hände gerade ergreifen und sich von ihm in die Arme schließen lassen, doch sie griff ins Leere. Erschrocken schaute sie auf. Plötzlich war er viel weiter entfernt als zuvor. Sie versuchte es erneut. Doch es gelang wieder nicht. Sie lief schneller, lief so schnell sie konnte, doch je schneller sie auf ihn zulief, desto schneller schien er sich von ihr zu weg zu bewegen. Immer kleiner wurden seine Umrisse und schließlich konnte sie ihn nicht mehr erkennen.

„Achilles? Achilles, wo bist du? Hilf mir! Achilles . . . !"

Briseis blickte sich hektisch um, doch sie konnte ihn nirgends ausfindig machen. Auf einmal wurde es wärmer und immer wärmer und plötzlich züngelten erst kleine, dann immer größer werdende Flammen um sie herum. Sie war von einem riesigen Feuer umzingelt, das ihr keine Möglichkeit bot, zu entfliehen. Voller Panik drehte sie sie sich hin und her. Die Hitze nahm immer weiter zu. Der schwarze Qualm, der durch die Flammen entstanden war, wurde immer dichter und dichter bis sie nichts mehr erkennen konnte. Ein Schwindelgefühl stieg in ihr auf. Sie taumelte umher ohne jeglichen Orientierungssinn. Dann wurde sie ohnmächtig und fiel in eine bodenlose Tiefe.

Briseis öffnete die Augen. Ihr Herz schlug heftig und sie war schweißgebadet. Sie lag in ihrem Bett. Alleine. Kein Achilles, der sie ihn ihren Armen hielt und schlief. Sie war vollkommen allein.

Briseis richtete sich auf und versuchte die Tageszeit zu erahnen. Sie sah keine Schatten, also schien auch die Sonne noch nicht. Es musste noch Nacht sein. Sie stand auf, zog sich ihr Gewand an und schlich sich aus dem Zelt. Wie sie es geahnt hatte, standen Mond und Sterne noch am wolkenlosen Himmel. Sie blickte sich um. Die zahlreichen Zelte, die sie am Strand am frühen Abend des vorherigen Tages aufgebaut hatten, wiegten im Wind leicht hin und her. Die Wellen rollten mit ihren weißen Schaumkronen langsam an den Strand heran. Die Glut des gelöschten Lagerfeuers glomm noch leicht und warf kleine, zuckende Schatten auf den Sand ringsum.

Sie zog ihr Gewand enger um sich und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper. Ihr Blick wanderte nach oben zum Firmament und blieb an den unzähligen Sternen hängen. Langsam trugen sie ihre Füße von ihrem Zeltplatz fort, am Strand entlang. Die weichen Wellen umspülten ihre Knöchel, doch sie schien es kaum zu bemerken. Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihrer verlorenen Liebe. Wie weit sie sich von dem Lagerplatz entfernte, bemerkte sie nicht. Sie ging immer weiter. Im Grunde war es auch gleichgültig, ob und wie weit sie von den Anderen weg war. Der Teil des trojanischen Volkes, der das furchtbare Feuer vor einem halben Jahr überlebt hatte und nun unter der Führung von Äneas' durch die Türkei wanderte, war im Laufe der Zeit allmählich immer weiter geschrumpft. Viele Kinder und ältere Menschen waren an Krankheit und Hungersnot dahingeschieden. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, wenn sie einmal nicht mehr da sein würde? Aber sie hatte ja nicht die Absicht wegzulaufen. Sie wollte lediglich etwas nachdenken. Sobald die Sonne aufgehen würde, wollte sie sich wieder auf den Weg zurück machen.

Leicht erschöpft setzte sich Briseis auf einen Felsen, an dem sich die Wellen brachen. Sie starrte auf den Horizont, dort wo Himmel und Erde sie die Hand gaben. Abermals tauchte Achilles' Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und sie fiel in einen Schwall Erinnerungen.

**Rückblick **

Alles schien perfekt. Hecktor und Paris waren unbeschadet von Griechenland über die Ägäis wieder heimgekehrt. Paris hatte seine Geliebte, Helena, mitgebracht und Andromache konnte endlich ihren geliebten Hecktor wieder in die Arme schließen.

Doch allem Anschein nach waren die beiden Kriegshelden nicht so glücklich, wie sie hätten sein sollen. Nach Außen hin versuchten sie zwar, dies niemandem zu zeigen, doch Briseis konnten sie nichts vormachen. Aber um was es genau ging wusste sie jedoch nicht.

Einige Tage nach deren Ankunft, als Briseis ihrem normalen Tagesablauf als Gottesdienerin im Tempel des Apollon nachging, empfing sie eigenartige Schwingungen von den Göttern. Und diese waren keinesfalls Positive gewesen. Briseis beauftragte einen Tempeldiener zu ihrem Onkel zu gehen und diesen vor den aufkommenden Unruhen zu warnen. Der Tempeldiener machte sich sofort auf den Weg und kaum, dass er den Tempel verlassen hatte hörte Briseis Schreie. Sie wollte dem Jungen gerade hinterherlaufen und fragen, was denn passiert sei, doch kaum um die Ecke getreten, drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und lief so schnell sie konnte in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Sie suchte ein Versteck, irgendeine Stelle im Tempel, an der man sie nicht finden würde.

Hecktisch blickte sie sich um, fieberhaft suchend. Doch zu spät. Mit goldenen Rüstungen gepanzerte Männer strömten in den Tempel und metzelten alle Gottesdiener nieder, die ihnen vor die Klingen kamen. Nun näherten sich diese Männer, mit einem hämischen Grinsen im Gesicht, auch ihr. Doch sie erhoben ihre Schwerter nicht gegen Briseis. Sie fesselten sie, verbanden ihr die Augen und nahmen sie mit. Briseis schrie aus ganzer Kraft, um irgendjemanden auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, der sie hätte hören können. Nur wenige Sekunden später spürte sie einen gewaltigen Hieb am Hinterkopf. Danach hatte sie jede Gefühlsempfindung verloren.

* * *

Als sie langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, war das Rauschen der Wellen laut. Viel lauter als normal. Ihr Kopf schmerzte. 

Briseis öffnete die Augen. Zuerst nahm sie alles noch verschwommen wahr, doch ganz allmählich verschärfte sich das Bild ihrer Umgebung. Sie fand sie in einem großen Zelt wieder, das mit allerlei Sachen voll gestellt war. Doch sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, wo sie sich befand. Das Einzige, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war der Überfall im Tempel Apollon's.

Briseis stellte fest, dass sie an den Handknöcheln an einen Zeltpfosten gefesselt war und sich alleine im Zelt befand. Kurze Zeit nachdem sie sich mit ihrer Lage bekannt gemacht hatte, kam ein großer, muskulöser, blonden Mann in das Zelt. Auch er war, wie die Männer die sie mitgenommen hatten, mit einer Rüstung bekleidet. Doch diese glänzte nicht; Sie war blutverschmiert.

Den Mann blickte Briseis von oben herab an, während er sich seiner Rüstung entledigte.

„Wie heißt du?", fragte er sie dabei nebensächlich. Briseis sah ihn nur kurz an und gab ihm keine Antwort auf seine Frage. „Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Wie heißt du?", wiederholte er sie nun ein zweites Mal.

„Briseis", antwortete sie kurz, doch sie blickte ihn nicht an. Erst als er anfing über den Tempel zu sprechen, wandte sie ihre Augen in seine Richtung. Die Art, wie er über die toten Gottesdiener redete trieb sie zur Weißglut. „Du bist ein Mörder, nichts weiter. Du hast keine Scham, die dich daran hindern könnte, sogar Wehrlose umzubringen.", fuhr sie ihn wütend an.

Aber der Mann ließ sich dadurch nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Er kniete sich neben Briseis, nahm eine Strähne ihrer Haare in die Hand und roch an ihnen.

„Du stammst aus einem Könighaus, ohne Zweifel.", stellte er ungerührt fest. Briseis gab ihm auch darauf keine Antwort. Für einen Moment sah er sie an und als er keine Reaktion ihrerseits feststellte, drehte er sich zu ihren Fesseln und löste sie. Nachdem er sie losgebunden hatte, rückte sie ein stück von ihm weg und rieb sich die aufgeschürften Handgelenke. Er blickte sie an.

„Hast du keine Angst?", fragte er sie.

„Sollte ich das?", gab sie als Gegenfrage zurück und sah ihn provokativ an. „Ich brauche nichts zu fürchten, solange die Götter über mich wachen."

Darauf erwiderte der Mann nichts, er sah sie nur weiter an. Plötzlich trat ein weiterer Mann in das Zelt und teilte Ersteren mit, dass Agamemnon ihn sehen wolle.

„Ja", sagte Achilles und nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, ging er wieder aus dem Zelt. Er ließ Briseis alleine im Zelt zurück. Ohne Aufsicht. Glaubte er, sie würde warten bis er zurück kam? Den Gefallen würde sie ihm sicherlich nicht tun. Doch noch bevor sie sich weiter über eine Flucht Gedanken machen konnte, waren zwei Männer in das Zelt gestürmt und hatten sie an den Armen gepackt.

„Lasst mich los!", schrie Briseis und versuchte sich loszureißen.

„Nichts da. Du kommst mit!", sagte einer der beiden und sie schleppten sie aus dem Zelt.

Briseis befand sich inmitten eines Zeltlagers, das sich über die gesamte Küste erstreckte. Doch viel Zeit, um die Umgebung zu betrachten blieb ihr nicht, da die Männer sie in ein weiteres Zelt zerrten, das jedoch um einiges größer war als das Vorherige. Sie erblickte den Mann aus ihrem Zelt und einige weitere, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Das hier, Achilles, ist zum Beispiel Kriegsbeute.", erklärte gerade ein älterer Herr, der mit dem Mann aus dem Zelt sprach. Achilles, das war also der Name des Mannes, der sie losgebunden hatte. Briseis spürte, wie die beiden Männer sie nach vorne stießen, sie aber immer noch festhielten.

„Lasst sie sofort los!", forderte Achilles gleich, nachdem Briseis in das Zelt befördert wurde. „Ihr sollt sie loslassen!", brüllte er nun, da keine Reaktion folgte und zog sein Schwert.

„Du kannst nichts anderes als Töten!", sagte sie an ihn gewandt. Ihr Blick war eiskalt. Wieso glaubte er, müsse er sie beschützen? „Ich will nicht, dass jemand für mich stirbt!", erklärte sie mit unverändertem Blick.

Erstaunlicherweise ließ Achilles daraufhin sein Schwert sinken, doch auch sein Blick war nicht wärmer als der Briseis'.

„Unfassbar! Der _große Achilles_ wird schwach bei den Worten einer Tempeldienerin!", feixte der Mann, der Achilles gegenüberstand. Er musste wohl Agamemnon sein. „Bringt sie weg!", befahl dieser, woraufhin die beiden Männer Briseis wieder aus dem Zelt schleppten. Allerdings nicht in das erste zurück, sondern in eines, das an das Große angrenzte.

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor? Wohin bringt ihr mich?", wollte Briseis von den beiden wissen.

„Du kommst in Agamemnons Gemächer! Er will sicher noch seinen Spaß mit dir haben.", antworteten sie und lachten hinterhältig, als Briseis sich wie wild zu wehren begann. Doch es half nichts. Sie wurde in ein Zelt gebracht, das gefüllt mit Kissen und Decken war. Erneut wurde sie an den Zeltpfosten in der Mitte des Zeltes gefesselt und es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als sich damit abzufinden. Einige Zeit, nachdem die Männer aus dem Zelt verschwunden waren, setzte sich Briseis auf den Boden. Sie fühlte sich ungeheuer müde, doch sie wollte nicht einschlafen. Wer wusste schon, was mit ihr geschehen würde, wenn sie einschliefe. Dieser Gedanke hielt sie noch eine Zeit lang wach, doch dann übermannte sie ihre Müdigkeit und sie schlief ein.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war sie abermals allein im Zelt. Sie blickte sich um. Es machte nicht den Eindruck, dass jemand anderes außer ihr die Nacht in diesem Zelt verbracht hatte. Sie versuchte sich durch heftiges Rütteln vom Zeltposten zu befreien, musste es dann jedoch aufgeben, da ihre Kraft dazu nicht ausreichte. Sie seufzte. Allein würde sie es wohl nie schaffen hier heraus zu kommen. 

Da sie nicht aus ihrem Gefängnis kam, versuchte sie durch Horchen herauszufinden, was draußen vor sich ging. Doch es war totenstill. Kein Geschrei der Männer, kein Wiehern der Pferde, nichts. Wo waren sie nur alle? Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Dies jedoch würde anstrengend werden, da es an diesem Tag besonders heiß war, vor allem im Inneren des Zeltes.

Gegen Abend döste Briseis wieder vor sich hin. Den ganzen Tag über war sie allein gewesen und jetzt rechnete sie nicht mehr damit, dass noch jemand zu ihr kam.

Plötzlich betraten drei Männer das Zelt. Einer von ihnen war der Mann, der Achilles am Vortag so spöttisch ausgelacht hatte. Jedoch sah er heute nicht so aus, als wäre zu scherzen aufgelegt.

„Da! Nehmt sie mit und macht mit ihr was ihr wollt!", sagte er zu den beiden anderen und verschwand wieder aus dem Zelt. Die Männer blickten sich an und grinsten arglistig. Briseis blickte von einem zum anderen. Ihr gefiel dieses Grinsen nicht. Sie blickte sich hektisch um, konnte sich aber nicht befreien.

„Nein, nein lasst mich! Hände weg!", schrie sie, als die Männer auf sie zu kamen und sie vom Zeltpfosten losbanden. Doch den Gefallen, sie gehen zu lassen, taten sie ihr nicht. Sie stießen und schliffen sie aus dem Zelt und Briseis wehrte sie mit Händen und Füßen dagegen, doch es half nichts. Sie war einfach zu schwach. Mittlerweile war es schon Nacht geworden. Die Sonne war untergegangen und der Mond war schon am Himmel aufgestiegen. Die Männer brachten sie zu einer Feuerstelle, wo einige große Feuer loderten. Viele schmutzige und unwirsch aussehende Männer standen um sie herum und sahen sie überlegen an. Dann, wie als hätte jemand den Startschuss gegeben, stürzten sie auf sie los. Sie machten sich über sie her, wie hungrige Wölfe über ihre Beute. Und sie konnte nicht das Geringste dagegen ausrichten. Ihre Schreie gingen im Lärm unter und die Kraft, die Männer auch nur leicht zu verletzten, hatte sie nicht.

Briseis blieb in all dem Tumult, in dem es ausschließlich um ihren Körper zu gehen schien, den jeder der Männer anstarrte wie einen Schatz, nicht unverletzt. Sie wurde herumgeschubst und schürfte sich an den spitzen Rüstungen ihr Gesicht und die Arme auf. An der Augenbraue war eine große Schürfwunde zu sehen und auch die Lippe war aufgeplatzt. Sie blutete zwar nicht besonders stark, doch es war nicht zu übersehen. Briseis hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben zu schreien, da dies sowieso nichts ausrichtete. Doch sie wehrte sich immer noch mit der letzten Kraft, die ihr geblieben war, so gut es nur ging. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass es reine Kraftverschwendung war, hatte sie so nicht das Gefühl, sich kampflos ergeben zu haben.

Mit einem Mal packten sie wieder Hände an den Armen und hielten sie wieder fest. Die Männer wichen von ihr zurück und wurden leiser. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Einer von ihnen hielt einen Schürhaken in eines der Feuer und sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. Dann nahm er ihn aus der Flamme und kam langsam auf Briseis zu.

Plötzlich wurde dem Mann, der den Schürhaken in der Hand hatte, dieser weggerissen und in die eigene Haut, unterhalb seines Kiefers gepresst. Der Mann fiel mit einem Schmerzensschrei zu Boden; vor die Füße der anderen. Mit geweiteten Augen betrachteten die Männer den Verletzten und ihre Aufmerksamkeit war für einen Moment von Briseis abgewendet. Dann wandten sich ihre in die Richtung, aus der der schmerzliche Angriff gekommen war.

Achilles bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Menge zu Briseis frei. Er stieß die Männer aus seinem Weg und befahl ihnen Briseis loszulassen und sie nie wieder zu berühren. Dann nahm er sie auf den Arm und trug sie in Richtung seines Zeltes davon. Die Männer blickten ihm ehrfürchtig nach und setzten sich dann wieder widerwillig um die Lagerfeuer.

Die Kerzen in dem großen Zelt flackerten und ließen ihre Schatten an den Zeltwänden herumtänzeln. Achilles setzte die sich wehrende und heftig zappelnde Briseis auf einem der großen Kissen ab, worauf sie sich gleich wieder ein Stück von ihm entfernte.

„Bist du verletzt?", fragte er sie und stellte eine Schüssel Wasser vor ihr ab, die er herbei geholt hatte. „Du warst mutig, hast gut gekämpft."

„Man wehrt sich eben, wenn man angegriffen wird.", giftete sie und zog ihre Beine zu sich. Hatte er erwartet, dass sie so einfach mit sich machen ließe, was man wollte?

Achilles hatte sich indessen hingekniet und wollte ihr mit einem Lappen ihre Wunden abtupfen, doch sie ließ ihn nicht an sich heran; Sie schlug nach seiner Hand, auch als er sich ein zweites Mal mit dem Lappen näherte. Er verlor die Geduld und schmiss mit dem Lumpen nach ihr. Briseis griff nun nach ihm, tauchte ihn in das Wasser und tupfte sich selbst ihre Lippe ab. Achilles, der aufgestanden war, hielt ihr jetzt eine Platte mit Früchten hin, welche sie jedoch mit skeptischem Blick ansah.

„Ich hab schon viele gekannt wie dich. Ihr zieht in Kriege und metzelt gewissenlos Menschen nieder. Ihr könnt nur töten.", sagte Briseis und sah Achilles mit vorwurfsvollem Blick an. „Ich bemitleide euch Soldaten. Ihr seid nur fähig, Leben auszulöschen. Doch den Frieden zu erkennen und zu wahren, das vermögt ihr nicht. Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich für so ein Leben entscheiden kann."

Achilles blickte sie an. „Ich habe mich nicht dafür entschieden. Ich wurde so geboren und ich bin der, der ich bin.", erklärte er. „Aber wieso hast du dich für das Leben im Tempel entschieden?", fragte er jetzt sie. „Recht einseitig die Liebe, denk ich mir..."Er sah sie schelmisch an. Doch sie blieb ernst.

„Macht es dir Spaß, mich zu ärgern?"

„Du dienst den Göttern, ehrst sie. Und was ist mit Ares, dem Kriegsgott?"

„Man muss alle Götter ehren und fürchten.", sagte sie mit leerem Blick. Achilles versuchte ihren Blick zu treffen, doch sie wich ihm aus. Nach einer Weile jedoch trafen sich ihre Augen doch.

„Soll ich dir etwas verraten, was man dir in deinem Tempel nicht beibringt?", fragte er sie und setzte sich neben sie auf das Kissen. „Die Götter beneiden uns! Sie beneiden uns, weil wir sterblich sind. Weil jeder Augenblick der letzte sein könnte."Er sah ihr nun eindringlich in die Augen. „Nie wieder wirst du schöner sein, als in diesem Moment."Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Nie wieder werden wir hier sein."

Briseis wandte ihren Blick von ihm ab. Wieso sagte er so was? Was erhoffte er sich davon? Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf wieder ihm zu.

„Ich dachte du wärst nur brutal. Einem brutalen Menschen könnte ich vergeben..." Mit diesen Worten beendete Briseis das Gespräch, denn Achilles antwortete daraufhin nichts mehr. Briseis verkroch sich auf ihrem Kissen in eine Ecke des Zeltes und legte sich schlafen. Oder gab es zumindest vor. Sie hörte, wie sich Achilles auch hinlegte und wenig später vernahm sie sein ruhiges, gleichmäßiges Atmen, was ihr verdeutlichte, dass er eingeschlafen war.

* * *

In der Nacht waren die Kerzen im Zelt gelöscht und es war dunkel. Briseis hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern wach dagelegen. Nun drehte sie sich um, nahm das Messer von der Obstschale und schlich lautlos zu Achilles' Bett. Dann setzte sie es ihm an die Kehle. 

„Tu es!"erklang es leise. Wider Erwarten forderte Achilles sie dazu auf, ihr Vorhaben in die Tat um zusetzten. „Tu es, jetzt ist es leichter!"

„Hast du keine Angst?"

„Sterben ist schwerer. Ob heute oder in fünfzig Jahren, das spielt keine Rolle." Achilles hob seine Arme und packte Briseis an den Oberarmen. „Tu es!", forderte er sie erneut auf.

„Du wirst noch mehr töten, wenn ich dich nicht töte."

„Ja, vermutlich." Achilles, Briseis immer noch an den Armen gepackt, drehte sie auf den Rücken. Mit der linken Hand berührte er ihr Knie und glitt an ihrem Oberschenkel entlang. Briseis wehrte sich nicht, doch sie hielt das Messer immer noch an seine Kehle gepresst. Trotz der tödlichen Gefahr, die von ihr ausging, näherte sich Achilles Gesicht dem ihren. Ihre Chance, das zu tun, wozu er sie die ganze Zeit aufgefordert hatte, wurde in dem Moment zunichte gemacht, als er seine Lippen auf ihre gelegt hatte. Sie zuckte nicht zusammen und wich auch nicht zurück – ganz im Gegenteil. Sie legte ihm ihre rechte Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn etwas näher zu sich. Achilles Hand an ihrem Oberschenkel glitt weiter nach oben und zog nun ihr Kleid mit sich.

Kurzzeitig streiften einige Gedanken Briseis' Bewusstsein.

Durfte sie das? War nicht genau das, was sie vorhatten zu tun, das, was man Gotteslästerung nannte? Aber um umzukehren war es schon zu spät. Schon seit sich ihre Lippen das erste Mal berührt hatten, hatte sie gewusst, dass es von diesem Punkt an kein Zurück mehr für sie gab.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen schlief Briseis lang. Als sie aufwachte lag sie in ein blaues Tuch eingehüllt alleine in dem Bett. Achilles war anscheinend nur kurzzeitig aus dem Zelt gegangen, denn seine Rüstung war noch an ihrem Platz. Briseis drehte sich unentschlossen hin und her, jedoch aufstehen wollte sie noch nicht. Sie dachte über die vergangene Nacht nach. Bereute sie das, was sie getan hatte? Ihrer Meinung nach, war es für Reue nun zu spät. Sie hatte sich dem Willen der Götter widersetzt und sie konnte nichts mehr ungeschehen machen. Sie würde niemals mehr in den Tempel zurückkehren können; Sie war eine Ausgestoßene. Aber sonderlich traurig darüber war sie nicht, obwohl sie nicht wusste, warum. Sie hatte es bisher immer gut im Tempel des Apollon gehabt. Aber wer sagte ihr, dass sie es nicht auch bei Achilles gut haben würde? Solange sie nicht einen Beweis dafür hatte, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte, würde sie nicht bereuen, was geschehen ist. 

Nach einer Weile stand sie schließlich auf und zog sich an. Da Achilles immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt war, versuchte sie etwas Ordnung in das im Zelt vorherrschende Chaos an Kleidungsstücken, Rüstungsteilen, Tellern und Bechern zu bringen, damit es etwas überschaubarer wäre. Anschließend wollte sie sich hinlegen und sich ausruhen, denn einer anderen Beschäftigung konnte sie eh nicht nachgehen.

Am Abend lagen Achilles und Briseis Arm in Arm in dem mit Kissen und Decken überhäuften Bett. Sie schwiegen, bis Briseis schließlich die Stille durchbrach.

„Würdest du etwas zurücklassen?", fragte sie Achilles.

„Würdest du Troja zurücklassen?", gab er die Gegenfrage. Eine Antwort darauf bekam er jedoch nicht, denn Briseis wusste sie selbst nicht. Sollte sie mit Achilles weggehen? Was hatte sie denn schon zu verlieren? In den Tempel konnte sie ohnehin nicht mehr zurück. Aber würde sie es übers Herz bringen, ihre Familie zurückzulassen? Während sie sich weiterhin darüber Gedanken machte, schlief sie ein.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht spürte sie, wie Achilles sich regte und aufstand, doch sie blieb liegen. Als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte, erzählte Achilles von dem nächtlichen Angriff der Trojaner auf das Lager, was sein Verschwinden erklärte. Doch da Achilles und seine Männer nicht zu Agamemnons Heer gehörten, sah er sich nicht gezwungen, in der bevorstehenden Schacht mitzukämpfen. Briseis war froh, dass er bei ihr blieb, denn sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich immer näher kamen. 

Gerade lagen sie wieder nebeneinander auf den Kissen, als von draußen Adonis' Stimme erklang.

„Achilles? Achilles?!"

„Ich glaube, du solltest raus gehen.", sagte Briseis zu Achilles, woraufhin dieser sich anzog und aus dem Zelt ging. Briseis blieb noch eine Weile liegen, doch als sie die beiden Männer reden hörte, beschloss sie, ebenfalls hinaus zu gehen, denn ihre Stimmen klangen aufgebracht und unfreundlich. Als sie aus dem Zelt trat, hörte sie gerade noch die letzten Worte von Adonis.

„...mir Leid, mein Herr. Er ist tot."

Als sie sah, wie heftig Achilles auf diese Nachricht reagierte schloss sie unweigerlich daraus, dass es sich bei dem Toten um Patroklos, Achilles' Vetter, handeln musste.

Achilles verlor die Kontrolle; seine Gefühle gingen vollkommen mit ihm durch. Er holte aus und schlug Adonis mit so gewaltiger Kraft, dass dieser rückwärts in den Sand fiel. Briseis, die bis dahin noch am Zelteingang gestanden hatte, stürmte entsetzt auf die Männer zu.

„Achilles, hör auf!", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Achilles ließ sich nicht aufhalten. Er schlug erneut auf den am Boden liegenden Adonis ein, ohne dass dieser auch nur die geringste Chance hatte, sich zu schützen. Briseis versuchte jetzt seinen, zu neuem Schlag ausholenden Arm festzuhalten, doch vergeblich. Achilles riss sich los und packte Briseis an der Kehle. Jetzt stand er da, mit dem rechten Fuß auf dem Adonis' Brustkorb und die linke Hand an Briseis' Kehle. Doch er verletzte sie nicht weiter. Wenige Sekunden später kam er wieder etwas zur Besinnung, ließ von Adonis ab und warf Briseis in den Sand. Dann ging er wutentbrannt fort.

In dieser Nacht blieb Briseis alleine in ihrem Zelt und als sie am nächsten Morgen aufstand, war Achilles' Rüstung verschwunden. Eilends lief sie aus dem Zelt. Sie rannte an einigen weiteren Zelten und Schiffen vorbei und endlich erblickte sie ihn. Achilles stand bereits auf seinem Streitwagen.

„Achilles, geh nicht!", flehte sie ihn an. „Bitte, bleib hier!"Doch entweder hörte Achilles sie nicht, oder er wollte sie nicht hören, jedenfalls zeigte er keine Reaktion. Nach einem Ruck mit den Zügeln setzte sich das Pferd in Bewegung und der Wagen fuhr davon. Briseis lief ihm ein kleines Stück nach, doch Achilles drehte sich kein einziges Mal zu ihr um.

Briseis sah ihm mit einem entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck hinterher. Sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie ihn für den Kampf anspornen oder Tränen vergießen sollte, weil er zu einem Duell unterwegs war, von dem er möglicherweise nicht mehr wiederkehren würde.

* * *

Auch nachdem Achilles schon lange aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, verweilte Briseis noch immer regungslos und blickte in die Richtung, in die er gegangen war. Sie warf ihm nicht vor, dass er sich nicht zu ihr umgewandt hatte, denn sie konnte seine Gefühle nachvollziehen. Die Nachricht über den Tod seines Vetters hatte in ihm das Feuer eines Kriegers wieder entflammen lassen und jetzt forderte er Vergeltung. Das konnte sie vollkommen verstehen. Doch dass er seinen Rachezug wiederum gegen _ihren_ Vetter ausführen wollte, machte ihr große Sorgen. Egal wie es ausging, sie würde einen ihr sehr nahe stehenden Menschen verlieren. Diese Tatsache nagte unablässig an ihr. Abwesend ging sie ins Zelt zurück und ließ sich auf die Kissen fallen. Fieberhaft versuchte sie, nicht an das Ende dieses Kampfes zu denken. Doch es gelang ihr nicht. In ihren Gedanken sah sie immer wieder Hecktor oder Achilles tot vor sich und sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war. Sie wusste, dass Hecktor der beste Krieger Trojas war, jedoch wusste sie auch, dass Achilles als unbesiegbar galt. 

Es vergingen mehrere lange, unerträglich lange Stunden voller Ungewissheit und Briseis hatte sich nicht von ihrem Platz bewegt. Plötzlich hörte sie, dass die Männer draußen in helle Aufregung gerieten und wenigen Minuten später, betrat Achilles das Zelt.

In Briseis breitete sich ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Erleichterung aus. Er lebte; er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt. Doch ihre Erleichterung wich allmählich einer erdrückenden Beklommenheit. Sein Überleben bedeutete, dass er seinen Gegner besiegt hatte und diese Erkenntnis ließ sie in betroffenes Schluchzen ausbrechen - Ihr Vetter. Hecktor. Er war tot. Getötet von ihrem Geliebten.

* * *

Am Abend saßen Briseis und Achilles immer noch im Zelt. Die ganze Zeit über hatten sie kein Wort gewechselt. Briseis starrte gedankenverloren zu Boden und Achilles schliff ernst sein Schwert. Schließlich hob sie den Kopf; Ihre Augen waren gerötet und ihre Wangen tränennass. 

„Du hast deinen Vetter verloren. Jetzt hast du mir meinen genommen."Ihre Stimme war matt und tonlos. „Wann endet das?"Sie blickte weiterhin apathisch ins Leere.

„Es endet nie.", sagte Achilles mit ebenso matter Stimme wie sie. Daraufhin stand Briseis auf und ging aus dem Zelt. Sie lief ein Stück hinunter zum Meer und setzte sich auf den Sand. Das Rauschen der Wellen und die frische Seeluft, die ihr entgegenschlug, beruhigten sie etwas. Sie wünschte, sie könnte ihre Gedanken an die Wolken hängen, die über das Meer in Richtung Horizont zogen, damit diese sie mitnahmen; sie weit von ihr trugen. Und sie hätte am liebsten ihre Gefühle im Meer ertränkt. Wie konnte man einen Menschen lieben und ihn gleichzeitig hassen? Sie fand darauf keine Antwort.

* * *

Wie lange sie da saß, wusste sie nicht, doch nach einiger Zeit beschloss sie ins Zelt zurückkehren. Sie ging um eines der anderen Zelte herum und konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen: Vor Achilles, den Blick nun auf sie gerichtet, stand ihr Onkel, König Priamos von Troja. Ihr Herz machte einen Satz. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie würde ihn nie wieder sehen. Auch ihr Onkel war sichtlich glücklich über Briseis' Auftauchen, denn sein Gesicht hellte sich bei ihrem Anblick auf. Er lief auf sie zu und zog sie an seine Brust. 

„Briseis?! Wir haben geglaubt, du seiest tot! Den Göttern sei Dank, du lebst!", rief er, als er sie in seine Arme schloss. Sie war so froh ihn wieder zu sehen, dass sie kein Wort herausbrachte. „Komm mit!", sagte Priamos, doch Briseis folgte ihm nicht sofort – sie wandte sich an Achilles und schaute ihn fragend an.

„Geh! Du bist frei.", erwiderte er und sah sie mit seinen klaren, blauen Augen an. Sie fielen keine Worte ein, die ihren Dank und gleichzeitig ihre Trauer hätten ausdrücken können. Sie spürte nur, wie er ihre Hand nahm, seine Kette hineinlegte und sie mit seiner Hand schloss. Dankbar legte sie ihre andere Hand auf die seine und sah ihn erneut an. Ihr Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte.

„Briseis, komm!", sagte Priamos, der schon auf einem Streitwagen stand, auf dem noch ein weiteres großes Bündel befestigt war. Sie ließ Achilles endgültig los und stieg zu ihrem Onkel auf den Wagen. Als sie davonfuhren, blickte sie zu Achilles zurück, solange sie ihn erkennen konnte. Dann wandte sie ihren Kopf nach vorne und seufzte tief. Das war wohl das letzte Mal gewesen, dass sie Achilles gesehen hatte. Er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass ein Krieger ebenso zu Gefühlen fähig war, wie alle anderen auch, egal ob diese negativ oder positiv waren. Und er hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es etwas anderes gab, als das Leben im Tempel.

* * *

Während der restlichen Fahrt schwieg sie und auch Priamos wollte nicht wissen, was geschehen war. Weshalb er zum Lager der Griechen gekommen war, brauchte Briseis nicht zu fragen, denn ein kurzer, schmerzhafter Blick auf das große Bündel sagte ihr alles. 

Die Feuerbestattung von Hecktors Leichnam, den Priamos von Achilles zurückgefordert hatte als er Briseis fand, war am darauf folgendem Abend. Es war grausam und schmerzlich, sich die betroffenen und bleichen Gesichter der Bürger und der Angehörigen anzusehen. Hecktor war ein gütiger, liebenswerter und guter Mensch und ein tapferer Heerführer gewesen, deshalb war sein Tod für alle Trojaner ein tiefer Schlag. Seine Totenfeier überdauerte 12 Tage, in denen weder die Trojaner noch die Griechen die jeweiligen Gegner angriffen.

Briseis verbrachte diese Tage indem Andromache beizustehen und sich mit Helena abwechselnd um deren Sohn zu kümmern. Sicher, sie war froh wieder unter den Ihren zu sein, doch konnte sie nicht leugnen, dass sie Achilles vermisste.

* * *

Am 13. Tag, an dem jeder Trojaner mit einem Angriff der Griechen gerechnet hatten, geschah nichts dergleichen. Ganz im Gegenteil; König Priamos, Paris und einige Berater und Krieger kamen von ihrem Erkundungsritt mit einem riesigen, hölzernen Pferd wieder in die Stadt zurück. Briseis wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, besonders als der König verkündete, dass es eine Geschenk der Griechen sei. War dies wirklich nur ein Opfer zur Besänftigung von Poseidon oder eine Schachfigur in einem neuen Schlachtplan der Gegner? Zu glauben, dass diese wieder auf dem Heimweg waren, konnte sie einfach nicht. Doch damals wusste sie noch nicht, wie berechtigt ihre Zweifel waren. 

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Briseis durch das Geschrei und das aufgeregte Rufen der Menschen auf. Sie kleidete sich schnell an und lief auf den Gang vor ihrem Gemach.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie eine Magd, die gerade auf sie zu gerannt kam.

„Es ist die Stadt! Troja brennt!", antwortete diese und war auch schon an ihr vorbeigelaufen. Briseis zögerte nicht lange. Sie eilte zurück in ihr Zimmer und suchte einen Dolch, den sie daraufhin in einer Tasche ihres Umhangs verstaute. Dann stürzte sie durch die Tür hinaus.

Panik hatte sich inzwischen in der gesamten Stadt ausgebreitet. Die Menschen liefen und schrieen durcheinander. Briseis wollte Paris und Helena finden, doch sie hatte große Mühe, sich nicht von der ihr entgegenkommende Meute mitreißen zu lassen.

„Paris?"Immer wieder rief sie seinen Namen, doch vergeblich. Selbst wenn er in der Nähe gewesen wäre, hätte er sie bei dem Lärm nicht hören können. Nun blieb ihr nur noch eine Möglichkeit: die Götter. Briseis eilte zu der großen Götterstatue, die sich im Palast oberhalb der Stadt befand. Als sie diese erreichte, kniete sie sich hin flehte die Götter an, sie mögen ihr ihre Sünde verzeihen und Paris, Helena und die anderen vor der Gefahr beschützen. Sie war so vertieft in ihre Gebete, dass sie nicht bemerkte, wie sich ihr jemand von hinten näherte. Erst als der Fremde sie an den Haaren gepackt auf die Füße zerrte, erkannte sie ihn. Es war Agamemnon, der Heerführer König der Griechen.

„Na wen haben wir denn da? Die Gottesdienerin! Dich nehm ich mit und du wirst alles tun, was ich dir befehle!", sagte er hämisch grinsend. Innerlich kochte sie vor Hass auf ihn schaute ihn zornig an. Was glaubte dieser Tor eigentlich wer er ist? Dass sie sich ihm so einfach ergeben würde? Im nächsten Moment ergriff sie den Dolch in ihrer Tasche und holte aus. Agamemnon blinzelte kurz und sah sie mit überraschten Augen an, auch als schon die Kälte des Todes in ihnen hinaufstieg. Sie hatte den Dolch tief in sein Fleisch gebohrt und hatte genau seine Pulsschlagader am Hals getroffen. Er sank auf die Knie und sackte leblos in sich zusammen. Briseis keuchte auf. Sie hatte es geschafft, sie war ihn losgeworden. Er würde nie wieder Gräueltaten verüben können.

Sie hatte in diesem Teil des Palastes alles erledigt und wollte schleunigst wieder von hier verschwinden. Doch als sie gerade loslaufen wollte wurde sie abermals von hinten gepackt. Zwei Männer Agamemnons hielten sie grob an den Armen fest und hinderten sie am Gehen. Doch plötzlich tauchte Achilles wie aus dem Nichts auf und kaum, dass Briseis dies erfasst hatte, waren die beiden Männer durch Achilles aus dem Weg geräumt worden.

„Briseis!", rief Achilles erleichtert und schloss sie in seine starken Arme. Sie war über seine Nähe so unsagbar froh, dass ihr die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Achilles! Du bist da!"Sie klammerte sich mit aller Kraft an ihn. Er war bei ihr und beschützte sie. Das war das beste Gefühl, dass sie in den letzen Tagen gehabt hatte.

Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Briseis plötzlich eine Bewegung wahr. Es war Paris. Er setzte gerade mit seinem Bogen zum Schuss auf Achilles an.

„Nein! Nicht!", schrie Briseis entsetzt. Achilles blickte überrascht in Paris' Richtung, doch da war es bereits zu spät. Er schrie auf, als ein Pfeil ihn direkt in seiner linken Ferse traf. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ein schier unerträglicher Schmerz, doch er stand auf. Er ging Paris entgegen und sah ihn wutentbrannt an. Paris' Miene jedoch war nicht weniger hasserfüllt. Den Mörder seines Bruders würde Paris nicht laufen lassen, dies war Briseis klar. Und sie behielt Recht. Paris hob seinen Bogen, setzte erneut einen Pfeil an und schoss. Zwei weitere Pfeile trafen Achilles genau in der Brust. Bleich vor Fassungslosigkeit kroch Briseis zu ihrem Geliebten.

„Nicht!", rief sie noch immer und stand anschließend auf. „Paris, Nicht!"Doch er hatte schon aufgehört. Paris ließ den Bogen sinken und sah verächtlich auf seinen Gegner hinab. Achilles stand noch wenige Sekunden lang, dann sank er keuchend auf die Knie. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich die Pfeile aus der Brust. Briseis lief zu ihm und fiel vor ihm auf die Knie. Tränen der Angst und des Unglaubens liefen übers Gesicht. Das durfte nicht sein! Achilles durfte nicht sterben. Es durfte nicht noch ein geliebter Mensch von ihr gehen. Auch Achilles weinte lautlos. Er sah sie durch seine blauen Augen liebevoll an.

„Du gabst mir Frieden, nach all den Jahren des Krieges.", sagte er zärtlich zu ihr bevor er sie an sich zog und sie küsste. Briseis wollte nicht glauben, dass das seine letzten Worte an sie gewesen sein sollten, doch erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. „Geh.", forderte er sie entschlossen mit einer flüchtigen Kopfbewegung in Paris' Richtung auf.

„Nein!"Sie würde ihn nicht zurücklassen. Sie _durfte_ ihn nicht zurücklassen. Wie sollte sie gehen und sich retten, während er hier allein starb? Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„Geh!"

„Briseis, komm!", rief Paris, der zu ihr geeilt war und sie am Arm packte. Ein letztes Mal legten sich Achilles Lippen sanft auf die von Briseis. Ein letztes Mal fühlte sie seine Wärme, seine Liebe. Dann war es vorbei, denn Paris hob sie auf die Füße und zog sie von Achilles weg. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten voran zu kommen, denn Briseis hielt den Blickkontakt mit Achilles aufrecht, ebenso wie dieser ihr unentwegt nachsah. Schließlich bogen Paris und Briseis um eine Ecke und so verschwand Achilles für immer aus ihrem Blickfeld.

**Rückblick Ende **

Die salzige Luft der See wehte lau, während Briseis mit geschlossenen Augen nachdachte. Dann atmete sie tief ein und seufzte. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, bemerkte sie wie weit hinten am Horizont die Sonne ganz allmählich aufging und die Wellen mit goldener Farbe bedeckten.

An das, was auf ihrer Flucht aus Troja, nachdem sie Achilles aus den Augen verloren hatte, noch alles geschehen war konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. Sie wusste lediglich, dass sie immer weiter gelaufen waren ohne anzuhalten. Sie hatte es vollkommen apathisch getan, ohne darüber nachzudenken, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Denn ein Teil von ihr war mit Troja, mit Achilles unter gegangen.

Briseis spürte einen kleinen Tritt in der Magengegend und legte die Hände auf ihren Bauch. Sie blickte in den Himmel auf, zu den Göttern. Mehr und mehr hatte sie verstanden und akzeptiert, was ihr widerfahren war. Sie hatte die Götter enttäuscht und betrogen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sich diese dazu entschieden, sie zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Sie hatten ihr erst ihren Vetter und schließlich auch ihren Geliebten genommen. Das war ihre göttliche Strafe, die ihr auferlegt wurde. Sie wollten ihr zeigen, was es bedeutete, die Götter zu hintergehen.

Briseis stand von dem Felsen auf und wollte zum Lager zurückgehen. Sie fühlte den Sand zwischen ihren Zehen und das kühle Wasser, das über ihre Füße strömte und es beruhigte sie etwas. Langsam machte sie ein paar Schritte. Erneut spürte sie einen Stoß in ihrem Bauch, den ihre Hände immer noch umfassten.

Das Schlimmste, das sie hatte akzeptieren müssen war, dass das Kind, Achilles' Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug, ohne Vater würde aufwachsen müssen. Und es war ihre alleinige Schuld. Hätte sie die Götter geehrt und nicht betrogen, wäre es niemals so weit gekommen. Allerdings, hätte sie es nicht getan, hätte sie nie erfahren was Liebe ist und wie wertvoll sie war. Das war etwas, was sie nur durch diesen einen Mann hatte lernen können. Was sie jedoch die Götter gelehrt hatten, würde sie niemals wieder vergessen: Man muss die Götter ehren und fürchten. Wehe dem, der es wagt sie zu verspotten. Denn ihre Rache kennt keine Grenzen.

**Ende**


End file.
